A Broken Heart Healed
by Sesshylover313
Summary: Kagome runs away from Inuyasha because she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss and she said the words that she never wanted to hear from him. So she runs off to find Koga only to get captured by Sesshomaru! 1st fanfic.
1. My 1st Chapter!

A Broken Heart Healed

By: Sesshylover313 7/12/05 - ?

Beginning intro.-

Kagome had been with Inuyasha for some time now and they, along with the perverted monk Miroku, the demon exterminator Sango, and the little kitsune Shippo, have been looking for the shards of the Shikon No Tama. They had heard from a villager earlier on in the day that there had been an extremely strong demon attack up in the Northwest. So they all went to check it out.

Kagome had been in search for Inuyasha for at least an hour now. He said that he had "important business" he had to attend to. This happened on their way to the Northwest to find that jewel shard. She decided to go look for him since it was taking him so long and in case Inuyasha needed her help. She told the rest of the group that she'll be gone for awhile and that she'll be back later. But Miroku insisted on following her in case she gets attacked while looking for the white-haired, amber-eyed hanyou. So they followed Kagome, but without her noticing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered to himself seeing Kikyo standing at the edge of a small lake with the night sky, full moon, and the sparkling stars reflecting of the surface. He slowly made his way toward her, trying not to make much noise. But Kikyo knew better.

" Hello Inuyasha" she said in a quiet voice."

Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha questioned."

I should be asking you the same thing," exclaimed the dead clayed priestess standing before him. "I'm meeting someone, somewhere. That's all you need to know. Its none of your business."

Inuyasha was afraid that she was going to meet Naraku the most evil, dark demon in feudal Japan. "Why are you looking at me like that Inuyasha?" His face was full with concern and worry.

"Like I said it's none of your business" Kikyo said.

As Kikyo was about to walk away, Inuyasha stopped her with his arm, grabbed her and quickly kissed her. What the 2 didn't notice was that a raven-haired girl was watching them from behind a tree in the distance.

"Be careful Kikyo, do you hear me?" Inuyasha told her after the kiss. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You're the only person I have ever loved. If something ever happened to you I don't know what I would ever do."

From behind the tree stood Kagome listening to everything that the hanyou was saying. She finally heard enough. She didn't want to hear anymore from Inuyasha. Then he smelled a familiar scent that had reached his nose. Then looked over to where it was coming from and saw Kagome standing there, staring at him with the most hurt eyes he had ever seen. Her eyes were flooding with tears. She was heart-broken. Kikyo was oblivious to Kagome since her face was buried in the hanyou's chest. Then Kagome quickly turned and stepped on a twig that broke and caught Kikyo's attention. As Kagome was about to run away, she slipped and fell over a tree root and hurt her ankle. Inuyasha quickly left Kikyo standing at the edge of the lake to do help Kagome, but when he got to her, she was crying really hard.

" Get away from me!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha suddenly had a hurtful expression on his face.

" I said get away from me, you jerk!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. " You said _she _was the only person that you have ever loved so why don't you stay with _her _and stay away from me you damn bastard!"

She quickly got up and ran as fast as she could away from the silver-white haired hanyou she once loved. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. She couldn't go home for her mom would ask what was wrong. She didn't want to go through that. She couldn't go back to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Sango's 2-tailed cat demon Kilala, because they would probably give Inuyasha the cold shoulder. Even if she now hated him, she was still too good a nice person to do that. Then one name popped into her mind .Koga. Koga loved Kagome even though she didn't love him at all back. She thought of him as more of a friend. So Kagome went off to find her backpack back at the campground they were at, and grabbed the collected jewel shards. Then she set off to find Koga.


	2. THe Encounter

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were behind a huge bush during the whole Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome scene. They all slowly poked their heads out of the bush to see if the coast was clear. No one was at the lake anymore.

When they all climbed out of the bush, Shippo cried out, "Wwwwaaahhh! I'm a cactus!"

There were little thorns everywhere on him along with the rest of the group.

"Let's go guys, we have to find Inuyasha and Kagome," Miroku said calmly while picking thorns from his skin and clothes."

Right , we should get going", agreed Sango.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Koga! Koga!" The young girl with the raven hair cried out.

She was completely lost. She was really tired and her feet really hurt. She found a huge boulder 5 feet in front of her and decided to sit down and take a rest. A few seconds later, she saw a tornado spinning towards her.

"You call?" Standing 3 feet in front of here was a man with blue-gray eyes, dressed in fur with his long black hair in a ponytail.

" Koga! I've been looking for you for hours!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Well I'm here now!" said Koga with a smile on his face.

But the smile didn't last for long.

" Hey, where's that mutt face Inuyasha? He asked while looking around.

Then he looked at Kagome and saw sadness and pain in her eyes as she looked away from Koga for the moment. "Oh, did u have a fight?" Koga said softly.

"Please don't mention his name. I don't want anything to do with him anymore", Kagome said quietly.

" I see", said Koga

. " So I was wondering if I could stay with you." asked Kagome.

" Kagome, I would be more than happy to let you stay with me. Ginta and Hakkaku are starting to get on my nerves. It'll be nice to have someone different to talk to." Exclaimed Koga.

" Thanks Koga."

A small smile crept onto Kagome's lips glad that she's not alone. She's glad to be with someone who really cares about her.

" Why don't we camp out here tonight? It'll be awhile until we get back to my cave."

Kagome agreed and got her sleeping bag out of her dig, yellow backpack. As she set it up, Koga looked at her curiously. She saw him with that confused look.

" This is so I don't get dirty or uncomfortable while I sleep." Kagome explained to Koga.

" OOKKAAYY", Koga said slowly still a little confused.

As Kagome was getting comfy in her sleeping bag, Koga gathered some nearby wood and made a fire. Kagome instantly fell asleep. Around midnight Ginta and Hakkaku finally caught up with Koga who was still awake, staring into the fire.

" Koga!" yelled Ginta with Hakkaku following behind him. " We found you! You won't believe…!"

" Will you guys SHUT UP!" Koga quietly yelled trying not to wake the sleeping Kagome.

" What?" Hakkaku yelled.

SSSSHHHHH!" Koga said while putting his index finger to his mouth.

As Ginta and Hakkaku made it to Koga, Koga was telling them to shut up because Kagome was sleeping. But when Koga pointed to Kagome, she was already awake.

" Hey guys," she said tiredly. " Is something wrong?"

Before the 2 wolf demons said anything else the both bowed and said

" Sorry for waking you Lady Kagome. We just saw a demon with long silver-white hair and amber eyes."

Immediately, Kagome thought " Inuyasha". But then Ginta kept describing the demon.

" He had a crescent moon on his forehead and purple stripes on each side of his cheeks. He had a young human girl and a toad demon with him."

Then Kagome knew instantly who it was. Sesshomaru.

" He's heading this way." Exclaimed Ginta.

" Quickly, everyone we have to go NOW! cried Kagome.

But before another word was spoken, the lord of the Western Lands appeared. Suddenly, his claws had sliced Hakkaku in the shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

" Hakkaku!" yelled Ginta and attempted to hit Sesshomaru.

Then he missed and Sesshomaru elbowed Ginta in the ribs causing them to crack.

" Ginta! Hakkaku!" yelled Koga. " Bastard! Why the hell did you do that?"

Sesshomaru looked over to Koga with his emotionless amber eyes. " They kept following and annoying me as well as scaring Rin." Spoke the Lord of the Western Lands with his emotionless tone.

" So you basically injured them for the sake of a human girl?"

" Watch what you say." Said Sesshomaru.

" Why should I?" yelled Koga.

Then Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome who was looking at Rin chase Jaken, the little green toad demon. Koga followed his gaze. But when Koga looked back to Sesshomaru, he was already walking away and was calling Rin and Jaken to follow him.

" Hey get back here! I'm not through with you yet!" yelled Koga.

As soon as Sesshomaru and the 2 others were out of view, Kagome quickly grabbed her first-aid kit out of her backpack and ran over to Hakkaku, got a rag out, and put pressure on the wound on his arm to stop the bleeding, then bandaged it. Then she went over to Hakkaku

" Don't move", instructed Kagome.

She removed his vest and gently, but firmly wrapped it so he couldn't bend.

" You can't bend in any direction, k?" said Kagome.

Hakkaku nodded. Then she got some Advil and gave Ginta and Hakkaku 2 each.

" This will stop some of the pain, but not all."

Koga was impressed in how Kagome knew what she was doing and how well she did it. After working hard, Kagome wiped some sweat off of her forehead and rested against the same tree as Koga.

" Thanks for helping them, Kagome."

But Kagome was already asleep and was now resting on Koga's shoulder.


	3. The fight of Hakashi

Inuyasha woke up when the morning sun hit his eyes. When he looked down he saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala sleeping at the foot of the tree. Then he picked up the scent of his older brother, Koga, and blood. (Hakkaku's bloody arm).

" What if Sesshomaru hurt Koga! If Kagome found out that Koga was in trouble and he wasn't there to help, who knows what she'd do! I've got to help that damn wolf no matter how much I don't like him. For Kagome's sake."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So he sets off to what he thinks help Koga.

" There he goes again." Said Miroku dully.

" Do you thin we should follow him?" exclaimed Sango.

" Yup." Said Shippo tiredly.

" Man I don't know about you guys but I'm starting to feel like those Ginta and Hakkaku fellows who keep on following Koga," exclaimed Miroku.

" We agree," said Sango and Shippo in unison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was walking in front of Rin and Jaken who were fighting over unnecessary matters. When Rin finally quit, she ran up to Sesshomaru.

" Why did u hurt those 2 men back there, my lord?" asked Rin.

" They kept following us," replied the lord of the Western Lands. " And there were starting to really annoy me."

Rin did not reply.

" But I think you might have frightened that lady." Rin finally said at last.

She remembered Kagome's worried expression on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So Koga…" Kagome started asking as they were packing to get ready to be on their way to the cave in the early afternoon. " Since you're a wolf demon, can you transform? I was just wondering that's all."

" You want to find out?" asked Koga with a sort of sad/scared expression on his face.

" Oh, that's okay!" Kagome quickly said while nervously smiling with a sweat drop and waving her hands back and forth.

" That's what I thought," Koga said with a relieved expression on his face.

" Hey what does that mean?" asked Kagome curiously.

" Well I don't look of act that nice when I'm in my true form. Wait a sec! Where did this question come from?" asked Koga."

" Well you know the demon lord who attacked Ginta and Hakkaku last night? His name is Sesshomaru. I've seen _him_ transform but not you," explained Kagome.

" Trust me, you don't want to see me in my true form." Informed Koga. " Wait a sec, when did you see him transform?" asked Koga. " When I first met Inu… I mean _him._ I had to help him get the Tessaiga that was at his and Sesshomaru's father's tomb. Sesshomaru wants the Tessaiga for himself, though he can't wield it. So he fought what's his name in his true form, but loosing his left arm in the process." Explained Kagome.

" Sounds like he became right-handed.!" Joked Koga.

" Hey that's not funny!" giggled Kagome.

" Then why are you laughing?"

After they both were finished laughing, they got up, gently woke up Ginta and Hakkaku, helped them up and started walking toward an opening out of the woods. Kagome would have jumped up and down in joy if Ginta wasn't leaning up against her for help. She was really sick of the woods. She was starting to feel crammed with all of those trees. Then Koga told her to be quiet because he heard something. All was silent until…

" Kagome! Watch out!" suddenly Koga pushed Kagome, Ginta, and Hakkaku to the ground.

The next thing Kagome saw was Koga getting stabbed through the stomach by what it seemed like a tongue. Then, from behind the trees in the distance was a giant demon with spider-like legs, crab-like claws, and a human figure from the waist up. It was bald with snake-like eyes, but they were blood red with purple pupils. Blood splattered everywhere including on Kagome when the demon pulled his tongue out of Koga. He dropped to the ground hard, not moving.

" Koga!" Kagome yelled. " Hold on!" Kagome stumbled while trying to run to Koga. When she got to him, she saw that his eyes were glazed and lifeless. " Koga snap out of it!" screamed Kagome.

" Ka…go…me… run!" Koga struggled to say.

"NO! I won't leave you! You're my friend! I'm not going to just leave you here to die!" Kagome screamed, tears gathering in her dark brown eyes.

Just then, the demon's tongue darted at Kagome. But then she jumped out of the way just in time. She quickly ran to get her bow and arrows, which were over by her backpack, dodging the demon as she ran.

" Take another step closer and you're dead," Kagome threatened, as she was about to shoot.

Then Kagome noticed something strange. " This demon has a jewel shard in its forehead." She thought to herself. "No wait 1…2…3…4…5…6…OH MY GOD! This demon has 6 jewel shards!"

Kagome had no chance in beating this demon on her own. Then without noticing, the demon's tongue was heading straight towards her.

" AAAHHH!" Kagome screamed at the top of lungs.

" Kagome!" yelled a familiar voice. But it was too late. Kagome had already gotten struck in the shoulder by the demon's tongue. The last thing Kagome saw was a silver-white and red blur.

" Kagome! A familiar looking hanyou flew over to Kagome, checking to see if she was still alive.

" She's out cold," he stated quietly.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a motionless Koga. The silver-haired hanyou ran over to him. Luckily, he was still conscious, but just barely.

"…Hey…mutt…face. What are… you … doing here?" stumbled Koga because of the pain from his wound.

" Shut up and don't talk!" commanded the hanyou.

Then, suddenly, the demon darted his tongue straight for half demon in the red kimono. He instantly sensed it and jumped out of the way.

" Bastard, how dare you hurt my friends! You're gonna pay! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER! Inuyasha stricked the demon in the chest. " What! It didn't even make a scratch!" he spoke to himself as he landed back to the ground. " Oh well, guess you have to die earlier then I thought!" he smirked. Then he grabbed the Tetsaiga and pulled it out of its sheath. It grew into the giant fang as he pulled it out. The he put the sword over his head. " WIND SCAR!" yelled the hanyou. As he pulled it down, the Tetsaiga released yellow energy waves that hit the demon. " Heh, that should have done it." But as the smoke cleared from the attack, the hanyou saw an outline of the demons figure. " What the hell! It should have been dead!" without him noticing it, the demon struck the hanyou in the gut." Damn it! The half-demon struggled to say, while holding his stomach.

" I see the girl is very dear to you, half demon. It will be great fun killing her in front of you." Spoke the demon.

" Oh, so you _do _talk," spoke Inuyasha. " Sorry but you'll die before you even touch her. " So do you have a name or do I have to keep calling you "Demon"?

" The name is Hakashi."

Then Hakashi started to attack with his tongue again.

" Is this the only attack you've got!" asked Inuyasha while jumping out of the way.

But then Inuyasha tried to dodge again but got struck in the gut by Hakashi's tongue. Inuyasha tried to move, but couldn't.

" What!… I …can't…move! Panicked Inuyasha.

Hakashi's tongue multiplied into 3. Inuyasha braced himself for more pain. One tongue struck his stomach, and the other 2 struck through his arms. Inuyasha flew back a few yards backwards, landing on his stomach. Inuyasha was overflowing with pain. Blood draining from his body. Then he heard a familiar voice.

" Inu…ya…sha!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Koga, not moving, Ginta and Hakkaku unconscious, and…Kagome! She was in a lot of pain and was struggling to get up from the ground. She was stumbling when walking while holding her shoulder. She was breathing heavily with sweat pouring from her pale face. Hakashi was impressed. He watched Kagome struggle to get to the hanyou.

" Are you okay?" Kagome said just loud enough so Inuyasha could hear her.

Then she all of a sudden collapsed to the ground on her knees, crying.

" Ka…go…me!" stammered Inuyasha.

Kagome shot her head, eyes full of tears. Her sad expression on her face hurt Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha? Are you okay?" asked Kagome. She slowly started crawling toward the hanyou. " I'm so glad that you're alive." She whispered. She finally made it to him.

" Heh, these are… just scratches," he lied.

Kagome revealed a small smile.

" Forget about me, are you alright?" asked Inuyasha , concerned.

" I'll live." Replied Kagome.

Then Inuyasha closed his eyes.

" Inu…yasha?" said Kagome. " Inuyasha?"

Kagome checked his pulse on his neck. It was very slow. Then she noticed it was dying.

" Inuyasha! Please don't die! I need you here! Please! Inuyasha! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Kagome screamed. " It's all my fault! If I didn't get so jealous of Kikyo and ran away, you, Koga, and the others wouldn't be hurt!"

Kagome started crying hysterically. Then adrenalin kicked in. Kagome stood up, her raven black bangs hiding her eyes.

" That's it! You're so going down you damn bastard!

She ran over to get her bow and arrow, dodging Hakashi's moves as she went. Then, she reached her bow and arrows and aimed right at the demon's forehead where one of the 6 jewel shards were.

" This is for Koga!

She released the arrow, which flew and hit the demon in the forehead, exactly where the shard was.

" This is for Ginta and Hakkaku!"

she released the second arrow which flew and hit his right eye.

" And this! This is for INUYASHA!

Kagome let go of her last arrow and hit Hakashi's tongue. Then Kagome dropped everything and fell to the ground unconscious, not knowing if Hakashi survived.


	4. Sesshomaru revives,,,im not telling!

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were walking in the woods. Then Sesshomaru caught the scent of his younger brother, blood, and a demon.

" What's wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin.

" Jaken, look out for Rin," said Sesshomaru.

Then he quickly ran in the opposite direction.

" Yes, milord, but…!" yelled the little green toad demon.

Sesshomaru was quickly running through the trees.

" No one is going to kill my little brother but me." Thought Sesshomaru.

Then he reached a clearing and saw a huge, ugly demon. Then he saw his hanyou little brother and all of his " pathetic" friends lying on the ground, motionless. Sesshomaru drew out Toukijin and chopped off Hakachi's head. Then all 6 jewel shards fell out of the huge demon. But Sesshomaru, as strong as he is, didn't care about them.

" These humans truly are weak. And so is my little brother."

Then he heard a faint cry. He looked to see a young girl crying hysterically on the ground, holding her injured shoulder. Sesshomaru walked up to the young miko. She stopped crying when she noticed a tall shadow cast over her. She quickly looked up to see the great lord of the Western Lands, staring straight down at her. Her heart skipped a beat when she gasped and quickly looked away, wiping her tears from her face.

" Why are you crying for, wench?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome quickly turned to face him. She suddenly got angry and stood up to yell, but quickly fell because of the pain in her shoulder

. " It's none of your business!" Kagome snapped. " Just leave me alone!"

Then she saw the dead demon with no head and was relieved. Then she began to cry hysterically again.

" Inuyasha's dead!" Kagome confessed, tears flowing down her face.

Sesshomaru looked over to the half-demon, lying there right next to Kagome.

" I tried to save him, but I failed!" exclaimed the miko while crying.

Then Sesshomaru saw Kagome looking at the Tenseiga. But she didn't say anything.

" You wish for me to revive him?" asked Sesshomaru.

Then Kagome's red eyes shot up at his golden eyes with a hoping expression on her pale face.

" Very well, then."

So Sesshomaru drew his second sword and put the Toukijin back in its sheath. Everything went dark around the hanyou. Then Sesshomaru was the little death demons on Inuyasha's body. He killed them all with one slash of the blade. Then Sesshomaru put his sword back into its sheath as well and walked away.

" Wait…" started Kagome. " Thank you," she finished quietly.

" Don't thank me for when the time comes, I will kill him myself." Replied the taiyoukai.

Then he quickly ran back into the woods from once he came. Then she heard a hoarse cough from next to her. She turned to see Inuyasha coughing hard, then opening his amber eyes slightly.

" Hey, what's up." Inuyasha whispered while having a small smile on his dirty face.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome helped him sit up then she hugged him until he couldn't breathe.

" I'm so glad you're alive!" she yelled while crying into his bloody chest.

" So am I ." he replied.

She was hurting him like hell but he didn't say anything. Then Kagome remembered his wounds and jumped off of him.

" Oh my god I'm sooo sorry Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, fearing that she might have hurt his wounds even more.

"No…problem," Inuyasha stuttered as he lied for it was a big problem. It really hurt!

" Hey there, Mutt face," teased Koga, while struggling to stand.

Kagome looked over to Koga and got up to go help him. Before she left, she gave Inuyasha the " Don't start anything or else" look.

" Are you okay Koga?" asked Kagome while running over to him.

" I am now" replied Koga with a smile.

Kagome nervously giggled. She went under his arm, opposite of her wounded one and helped him walk over to Inuyasha. "Don't start anything okay?" Whispered Kagome to Koga as they made their way to Inuyasha. " You 2 are too wounded to fight."

" Alright Kagome," Koga whispered back.

" So I see you're still alive," smirked Inuyasha as Kagome and Koga got back.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha warning him not to start. Then both Koga and Inuyasha realized something.

" Where's the damn demon!" They both asked/yelled in unison.

Kagome thought to herself that she shouldn't say anything about Sesshomaru and that he slayed the demon.

" Uuuhhh... I don't know I was uh, unconscious at the time. But uh, when I woke up, he was dead," Kagome lied.

Both Inuyasha and Koga were a little suspicious of Kagome.

" What is something wrong?" asked Kagome hoping they didn't sense her nervousness.

" Never mind," said Inuyasha. " We should go see if those two over there are okay," Inuyasha stated.

He pointed over toward Ginta and Hakkaku.

" Let's go," he finished.

But he stood up too quickly and fell back on his knees in pain.

" Inuyasha you shouldn't move or you'll reopen your wounds. You to Koga. Here I'll dress them right now."

Kagome ran over to get her big, yellow backpack leaving the 2 rival alone for a moment. Kagome's backpack was on the other side of a small hill. So Inuyasha and Koga lost site of her for a minute.

" You better not get any ideas," threatened Inuyasha.

He was thinking of Miroku when he said that for he always said the same thing to him.

" It's not really any of your business dog breath," Koga shot back.

They both glared angrily at each other. A few moments later, Inuyasha and Koga noticed a shadow that quickly cast over them.

" What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked.

" I don't know but it was big! Exclaimed Koga as they were looking up.

" And Kagome sure has been gone for a long time."

"AAAHHHH!"

" Kagome!" The to yelled together.

Both Inuyasha and Koga quickly got up and ran as fast as they could toward where they heard Kagome scream. They would both be in extreme agony, but they had adrenaline pumping. Their wounds reopened and were bleeding, but they didn't notice. They just hoped that Kagome was alright. As Inuyasha and Koga made it up the small hill, Inuyasha recognized a familiar figure in the distance .

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.

" What?" asked the wolf demon as they both slowed down to a fast walk.

Now they felt the pain from their reopened wounds but Inuyasha was too pissed to notice.

" Do you know that demon Mutt Face?" Koga asked. Inuyasha ignored that remark.

" That's Kilala!" Yelled the hanyou.

" Who?" Koga asked with a stupid expression on his face.

" My friend Sango's demon companion. They, along with a little Kitsune named Shippo, a perverted monk named Miroku, Kagome and myself. Damn it! Kagome Scared me to death!" yelled Inuyasha angrily.

" Yah, too bad it didn't work huh?" Koga remarked.

" Shut up! Yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Koga ran up to the group.

" Damn it Kagome, you scared the hell out of me!" yelled the angrily hanyou.

" Well sorry Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, startled me as they landed right in front of me! I screamed because I was excited to see them!"

Then Kagome notice Koga standing next to the angry hanyou.

" Oh, hi Koga! Kagome changed her mood and she was happy again.

" I love it when you say my name," Koga quietly said while holding Kagome's hands.

" Eheheheh..." Kagome embarrassedly laughed.

" Give it a rest wolf!" yelled a very pissed Inuyasha.

" Don't even start you 2!" Kagome demanded.

Just then she remembered their wounds.

" Oh, My God! I just remembered why I came to get my backpack!"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, just stood there watching this entertaining scene. Just then the pain kicked in and Koga and Inuyasha were on their knees in agony.

" Hold on you 2!" yelled Kagome.

She quickly searched through her backpack for the 1st – aid kit.

" Found it."

Kagome went to Inuyasha first and quickly pulled of the top of his Kimono. Then she poured some medicine on a clean rag and dabbed it on his wounds relieving the pain. Inuyasha was silent the whole time although he did get goose bumps from Kagome's touch. Then she went over to Koga and did the same thing . She wanted to stop the pain before dressing their wounds. Then she got the bandages and wrapped it around Inuyasha's strong arms and well-built stomach, and Koga was also well-built but Kagome didn't say anything.

" There." Kagome said.

" Thanks Kagome," said Koga, gratefully.

" Yeah, thanks," Inuyasha added, still a little pissed at Kagome for making him worry. He didn't look at her.

" Kagome what about you?" Sango finally spoke.

" You're wounded as well," added Miroku.

"Oh, don't worry about me! It's just a scratch!" Kagome smiled so no one would get worried.

" You should still let Lady Kaede take a look at it," exclaimed Miroku.


	5. Sesshomaru's decision

"Uhhh...my head." Whined Ginta.

" Where are we?" asked Hakkaku.

It was 10 minutes after Inuyasha and friends( and rival) left. Koga insisted that they leave them until thy became concious.

" Where's Koga!" They both yelled together.

Then they realized that their wounds from the spider demon thing had been dressed. Before everyone left, Kagome redressed their wounds.

" We really owe Lady Kagome, Hakkaku," said Ginta.

Hakkaku nodded in agreement.

" Now we have to go after Koga AGAIN!" complained Hakkaku.

" Oh, shut up and let's go!" yelled Ginta.

And they were off to find Koga again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Lord Sesshomaru you're back!" cheered the little human girl Rin.

" Rin, I trust you faired well?" asked Sesshomaru in his usual cold voice.

" Mmmhhmmm!" Nodded Rin.

" I trust your journey went well, milord?" asked the little toad demon Jaken.

It was as least 11:00 at night when Sesshomaru returned.

" Jaken why isn't Rin asleep yet?" Sesshomaru asked, coldly."

I...I tried to make her milord, b...but she would just refuse! She never listens to me!" Jaken yelled, annoyed at the girl.

" Rin, go to sleep." Ordered Sesshomaru.

" Okay Lord Sesshomaru!"

So she went over to sleeping Ah-Un and fell asleep on top of him

. "Why doesn't that little brat ever listen to me!" complained Jaken.

Then the next thing he knew, a big rock had hit him in the head, then looked over to Lord Sesshomaru who turned and sat down against a tree. Jaken rubbed a new bump on his head while walking toward a boulder. He sat down, muttering to himself and eventually fell asleep. But Sesshomaru couldn't sleep. He was thinking about that day. With that wench, his little brother stayed with. She was crying because of that " half-breed. Sesshomaru looked at Rin and wondered if she would act the same way. That " Kagome" girl was very strong though. The demon she was fighting was almost dead. And it was strong also. I could use her to kill Inuyasha. Sesshomaru revealed a small, evil smile and finally went to sleep.


End file.
